Envoy-Teaser
by Maria65
Summary: Just a few snippets from my story that might get posted soon. Also, the character Akane is not mine, she belongs to taffybratz, and if Abbadon is mentioned, he belongs to Squid God Zwifel.


**Little snippets from Envoy are finally going to make there way here. The story is getting much closer to completion and if I'm lucky, I should have it done before this year ends. Yeah, I know and long time but currently having trouble with getting Aura Kingdom to work right. ^^; Well, here's the snippets.  
-**

"Your name is Ex-65, as you are the 65th experiment, and-!" the Director was cut off as she sighed, and looked to the side.

"Sir, if I'm human…then why are you saying something about experiments?" the girl asked, shocking him.

"That is true sir. If we make them, shouldn't we at least give them name's?" the blonde nurse asked, looking at the girl softly.

It was awhile before she was named Maria, after the directors' second daughter who passed away a year ago due to sickness. After the director left, the blonde nurse walked toward Maria65, who looked up at her. The nurse raised the covers, keeping them over her shoulders a little.

"You need to get some sleep, so lay back down." The nurse said, and Maria65 nodded, laying down, falling asleep.

"Are your legs robotic?" Sachi asked, and Maria65 looked at her, before nodding.

Sachi suddenly noticed that Maria65s' gold eyes seemed unfocused, and she slowly stood.

"I must go now. My mission is complete." Maria65 said in a monotonous voice, and Sachi gasped, she was being controlled!

Sachi shot forth at Maria65, and placed both hands on Maria65s' forehead.

"Whatever is controlling you, let it be released!" Sachi commanded, and suddenly Maria65s' eyes glowed as did Sachis' eyes

A bright, blue light shot forth from Maria65s' body, and when the light subsided, Maria65 waved, and fell to her knees, groaning.

"Ugh…what happened?" Maria65 questioned, and Sachi knelt beside Maria65.

They heard fighting further ahead and followed it, before they saw Sachi scream, and saw the robot pick up Maria, who was unconscious, limp. Sachi growled, her staff suddenly glowing very bright.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY ENVOY!" Sachi shouted, sending a huge ice ball at the robot, blowing it back, but this caused Maria to fly to a wall.

 _'_ _Envoy? Maria…is an envoy?!'_ Lilliana and Darius both thought, shocked.

Darius gasped, and ran toward Maria, dropping his canon. He jumped, catching her, before hitting the ground, landing on his back. Lilliana ran toward them, grabbing Darius' canon with her, before kneeling to the two.

"Stay with Maria!" Darius ordered Lilliana, who nodded.

"You'll find me soon…I know you will." The woman said, and as the door opened, she disappeared, and Maria stirred.

"Maria, are you awake?" Sataka asked, coming in with the others.

"Huh…Sataka?" Maria questioned, a little weak.

"So you are awake. How are you feeling? Ill?" Sataka asked worried, as Maki got her harp ready.

"Uh…I-I don't know." Maria answered, and rubbed her head.

A blue glow overcame her again as Maki chanted, and when it faded she was able to think clearly.

"What…just…happened?" Maria asked, and Maki smirked.

"Well, I need to head to Helonia Coast, and talk to Mayor Madeline. I got a letter a few days ago saying she spotted the woman I'd been looking for. The woman I'm searching for was the one I described to you when we meet." Maria explained, and Kavar spoke.

"You're searching for someone?" He asked, and she smacked her forehead…she forgot to tell them.

"Yes, a woman with long white hair, dark skin, and glowing blue eyes wearing blue armor. I have a feeling she's linked to my past, and hopefully I can gather some information from her about this…possible 'link to Gaia' I have." Maria explained, and Maki with Kavar nodded, and the group continued to Helonia Coast…unaware of blue eyes watching them.

 _'_ _Be safe…Maria…'_ the woman thought, before she disappeared, gold sparkles left in her wake.

"Not another step Envoy of Gaia!" A man with short orange/brown hair, green eyes, and wearing white, red, and gold armor shouted.

"COMMANDER ANDRE!" Anya shouted, shock in her red eyes.

Maria looked at the Commander of the Templars, and gulped. He was intimidating, tall, buff, sword and shield held tightly, but the anger on his face is what scared her. She had never seen someone with so much rage on their face, it frightened her to no end. Suddenly the sound of something being cocked caught her attention, and the next thing everyone knew was Darius had his cannon to Commander Andre's face. Darius held it up with one arm, his blue eyes burning with rage and determination, and an arm was wrapped around Marias' waist.

"Lower your weapon." Andre ordered, but Darius only narrowed his eyes.

"Enough, all of you!" a voice shouted deeper in the church, and they all saw it was Belenus.

"But, Grand-!" Andre was cut off with a sharp look.

"Ease yourself Andre, there is no need to be so aggressive toward her. Besides, I have meet Maria and her Eidolon, Sachi, on countless occasions. Calm yourself." Belenus ordered the end, and Andre growled, gritting his teeth and allowing everyone to pass.

"Let's leave, we did our part." Darius stated, but before they could move, they heard swirling energy behind them.

"Maria…it's been a long time." A woman's voice said softly, and Maria gasped, turning around quickly.

She saw the woman she had seen in her dreams, and the woman smiled gently, her gaze tender and soft. She was a dark-skinned woman like Maria had seen, bright blue eyes that would glow in the dark with slightly silted pupils, with long white hair, and dragon looking armor that was white with blue trimming everywhere, and purple on a shield she held. Maria could only stare in awe as the woman descended toward them, and touched land, the blue glow around her fading.

"Who…are you?" Maria asked, gold eyes wide, and the woman smiled.

"You should know my name, Maria." The woman said, and Darius growled, standing before Maria protectively as did Lilliana.

"You have no idea what he did, what all the scientist's did to me, to everyone! All the experiments were murdered by them, because they were dying, or malfunctioning. They killed them off because of me, and I had to get justice and avenge them!" Maria shouted, tears now running down her face.

"For a half-machine, I'm surprised you monster can cry." The man said, and Maria growled.

"I ask you this, why did you want Maria killed?" Luther asked, glaring at the man.

"Because she's a monster, a demon; she killed everyone." The man said slowly, a slight threatening tone to his voice.

Sataka had enough, and opened her grimoire, before she sealed the guy with **Blood Seal** , making him look at her shocked.

"Sataka…why?" the guy questioned, and she looked away.

"You're all criminal's." Sataka said simply, before she killed him with **Flame Shock**.

"You remind me of another Envoy we have working for the Church." Belenus said, shocking them all.

"T-there's another?!" Maria asked hopefully, eyes wide in awe.

"Yes, she's rather energetic, but very trustworthy. She's actually to be back from Candeo marsh but tomorrow. There was another sudden struggle at Candeo Marsh, so she went to stop it; you might find her as a useful ally and friend." Belenus stated, and Maria hummed.

"Maria, I would like it if you could meet her. I know she'd be happy to meet another Envoy who is on our side." Belenus said, and Maria laughed.

"Ha-ha, well when you put it that way, alright then! I'll stop by tomorrow before me and the group head out to Ventos Prairie." Maria said, and Maki paled.

"We're dealing with the Makar's first? Ugh, Goddess kill me now." Maki complained with a groan, and Luther glared at her.

"Stop complaining, I'm not too thrilled about this either." Luther stated as they left.

"Maria, I would like you to meet Akane, another Envoy who has joined the Church. She is also a duelist as you are; she was the one I spoke about yesterday." Belenus said, pointing to the white haired woman, Akane.

"Nice to meet you Akane; I'm Maria. I'm a fellow Envoy of Gaia, Duelist, and Sachi is my Eidolon. I have another with me, Saari, Champion of the Slain; but she's sleeping at the moment." Maria said, smiling at Akane, holding a hand out.

"Heehee, nice to meet you as well Maria. As Belenus stated, I am Akane, fellow Envoy of Gaia, Duelist as well, and Alessa is my Eidolon. I only have one Eidolon with me; I didn't know it was possible to handle more." Akane stated, and looked at the Regal Unicorn with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Alessa." Maria said softly, wondering why Alessa looked familiar somehow.

"I just feel something bad brewing." Andre said, and Akane looked at him, angry.

"You're paranoid, I swear!" Akane growled out.

"Hm, an Envoy they say. You defiantly are an interesting human; much different from your group and other's I've seen. It makes me wonder how you would do in the tournament." Leo said, and Maria paled, even as everyone began whispering.

"How about you join the tournament we are holding? It's an important role within us Makar, and it selects who will be the new King. If you can win, I'll consider this allegiance of yours." Leo said, and Para and Palo recoiled in shock.

"Father, you can't be serious!" Para said, shocked about this outcome.

"You can't let a weak little human, like her, into the tournament. It's senseless!" Palo declared, readying his axe towards Maria, who placed her hands on her swords.

"SILENCE BRATS! I am in charge here, not you two; now be quiet!" Leo shouted to his son's, causing them to go silent.

"Shashek might be able to help us." Para said, and Maria nodded, but something hit her back, making her scream.

"Maria!" Darius shouted in worry, before he dodged a ball of fire.

"What the-?!" Sataka gasped as she was hit by an ice-ball, and growled as pushed against the tree she hit.

Standing before them now was a young woman with long blue hair, bangs straight; dark purple eyes; wearing a black, red, and white dress, or robe, with a winged staff in one hand. Suddenly her staff glowed purple as a strip of lightening headed toward Maria, and began shocking her.

"Stop it!" Lilliana shouted, strung three arrows, and left off her **Triple Shot** , but they missed as wind swirled around the woman.

"What the-AH!" Lilliana screamed as she was thrown into Para by wind.

"Lilliana!" Darius shouted, before he shot at the woman, who dodged, the lightening ending.

"Who are you?" Sachi asked, but the woman only growled.

"Finally you summon your spirit! Now to kill you and gain unlimited power!" The woman shouted, and used Energy Conflux, causing everyone to gasp as they felt their power slowly drain.

"Congrats Para!" Maria said to Para, smiling at him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, and you also have our allegiance." Para said, patting her shoulders.

"It's the same to you. Without you giving me a chance, I couldn't have proven myself to your people. So, thank you in return." Maria said, tilting her head in a bow, and Para smiled as Tatiana came over.

"Maria, I must thank you for shedding light on what happened with Odum, and helping me defeat Micha. I couldn't have done it without you." Tatiana said, and hugged Maria, and she hugged back.

"Won't you stay for the celebration?" Leo asked as he walked over, and Maria chuckled.

"As much as we'd love to your Highness, we have to get going. There are still two more places we have to head to if we hope to make sure we're ready for the Shadow Knight. But thank you for everything." Kavar said, bowing to show his respect, and Leo chuckled.

"Ah yes, the obligations handed on us for ours roles. Well then, thank you once again." Leo said, and Maria nodded as they left for Navea.


End file.
